Vehicles in Toy Story
Here are all of the vehicles seen in the Toy Story franchise. Pizza Planet Truck See here. Ms. Davis' minivan In the first two films, Ms. Davis primarily drives a light blue minivan (based on either a Ford Aerostar or a 2nd generation Dodge Caravan) with an A113 license plate. She is seen using the minivan twice. The first time is when she drove her kids Andy and Molly to a Dinoco gas station en route to Pizza Planet. Woody and Buzz Lightyear are accidentally both thrown out and under the minivan and left behind at the station during an argument between the two, prompting the two toys to hitch a ride on a Pizza Planet truck. The second time is when she and her kids are moving to their second and current residence. While Andy and Molly are listening to what appears to be a Lion King soundtrack (as "Hakuna Matata" was playing on the car stereo), Woody and Buzz unexpectedly fly into the sunroof after launching themselves off of RC during a chase with Scud and subsequently detaching the firework rocket that Sid Phillips strapped onto Buzz by deploying Buzz's wings, eventually landing onto Andy's lap. The first van returns in Toy Story 2. In Toy Story 3, Ms. Davis upgraded to a newer MPV (still with the A113 license plate), this time what appears to be a silver mid-2000s Opel Zafira. Dinoco Truck This is a tanker truck used by the Dinoco oil company. The truck can be seen driving over Woody and Buzz shortly after they are both accidentally left behind at the Dinoco gas station as a result of an argument they had in the Davis minivan. It is based on a Peterbilt 352 cab over semi. Eggman Movers Van See here. Al McWhiggin's Car This is a teal and white 1950s-style coupe driven by Al McWhiggin in Toy Story 2. Its license plate reads "LZTYBRN". Flo from the Cars franchise (with the first film being released 7 years later) bears some resemblance to this model. Flatbed truck This flatbed truck, which appears to be pulled by another Peterbilt 352 cabover and carrying a large pipe, was seen when Buzz Lightyear and several other toys such as Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, and Mr. Potato Head were all crossing a busy street to Al's Toy Barn while disguised as orange safety cones. Because of their interference, the truck swerves and accidentally snaps its chains, sending the pipe on its trailer crashing down onto the street and causing a huge car accident. Baggage Tractor This white and blue baggage tractor, used by Far East Airlines, was chased down by Woody and Bullseye as an attempt to save Jessie from being loaded onto the cargo jet (see below). The trailers pulled by the tractor resemble a freight train, with the open-topped trailer resembling a steam locomotive tender, and the enclosed trailers resembling several boxcars and a caboose. The toys then steal the tractor and drive it back to the Davis residence at the end of the film. The next morning has the neighbors expressing confusion about its presence. Far East Airlines Jet This is a white Boeing 777-200 jet used by Far East Airlines. Woody tries to climb into the jet to free Jessie by sneaking up the jet's landing gear, and getting her out of the jet just in time as it flies off into the sky. Andy Davis' Hatchback Because Andy Davis is now a College aged teenager, in Toy Story 3, his main form of transportation is now a light blue hatchback (resembling either a Toyota Prius, a Honda Civic, a Ford Focus, or the Microlux 4000 from the Cars film). At the end of the film, Andy uses the hatchback to take all of his remaining toys (including Woody and Buzz Lightyear) to the Anderson residence where all of said toy are now given to Bonnie, a little girl who attends the Sunnyside Daycare. Garbage Trucks Throughout Toy Story 3, several garbage trucks can be seen. They are property of Tri-County Sanitation. The most common truck of this kind appears to be driven by a now adult Sid Phillips, who is now a garbage man. Another garbage truck is seen carrying garbage from a dumpster outside Sunnyside Daycare (which Lotso and Andy's toys are all tossed into) and being taken to the Tri-County Landfill, while a third garbage truck was seen at the end of the film where the garbage man that drives it finds Lotso outside in the dump (he claims that he too once owned such a toy) after unsuccessfully trying to kill Andy's toys by having them all burned in an incinerator and being tied to the truck's grille with several other toys. They seem to be a freelance design yet their front, cab, and front fender resemble an Autocar Category:Toy Story Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture